1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, which in use contains at least one electrical terminal and is provided with a terminal retainer. The electrical connector of the invention is particularly, but not exclusively, applicable in a vehicle such as an automobile. The invention also relates to a method of operation of a tool on the connector in order to shift the retainer.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 7 shows a known electrical connector provided with a terminal retainer, as disclosed in Laid-Open Japanese Patent Application No. 4-322079. The connector of FIG. 7 in use makes connection to a corresponding mating connector to establish electrical connections. The connector of FIG. 7 has a plurality of electrical terminals 4 (only one is shown in FIG. 7 for simplicity) and a housing 1. To assemble the connector each terminal 4 is inserted into its desired location in the housing 1, and then a terminal retainer 3 is pressed from a temporary position shown in FIG. 7 in a retainer aperture 2 into a locking position in the housing to hold the terminal 4 at its correct insertion position.
In order to remove the terminal 4 from the housing to the temporary position, the retainer 3 must be shifted from the locking position. No method of moving the retainer from the locking position is described in this prior art disclosure.